pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Brandnew
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Brandnew (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 09:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC). Nomination failed. He asked me to nominate him. To be honest with both you and him, I've been heads against with Brandnew quite often lately, so I was in an obvious position of bias to oppose him, and I had some fear of how having him as an admin is against my best interest, but giving it a thought, I RfA'd him. He's very good with new users, and he's a bitch with the ones that don't require delicate treatment, which considering our user base is actually a good attribute. He keeps his head and is helpful and blablabla. Tl;dr, I decided he could make a good admin after all. Oh, and he asked me to. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Support # He had a 3some with twins, he's not autistic. Admin material if I ever saw any. - Frosty. # He actually cares about the site. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # knows gw, knows pvx, helpful, not autistic etc. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # Pretty much as Frosty said. Probably the one the very few that can be consider admin material here. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # He's not dumb and he calls other people dumb. Quality. ··· Danny So Cute 00:48, 28 June 2010 (UTC) # --TahiriVeila 01:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) # --''Short'' 09:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Spends most of his time making sarcastic comments and trolling. I'd support him if he showed the ability to make more a valuable contribution than that, but I don't see it happening.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) # No. Too many reasons to list. Mis and Frosty be trolling. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:13, 27 June 2010 #Doesnt care about pvx at allimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 23:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) #LOL. brandnew is sooooo sexy --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #I dont actually think he'd be biased with a banhammer, but i highly doubt he can be bothered to do the other boring admin shit.--Oskar 14:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) # Spends most of his time making sarcastic comments and trolling. I'd support him if he showed the ability to make more a valuable contribution than that, but I don't see it happening. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #No offense but...no. [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 20:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) #Too much trolling, slight change in behaviour and I wouldnt oppose this.--Schoko Ze Germun 09:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) # ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # I'm a bad follower and I myself need to get better at reading through long ass lists of contribs. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Brandnew Brandnew